


Raulin Clarke, Apprentice to Merlin

by Aria_Breuer, The Long Series (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Prelude Series: Part 4 - The Raulin Clarke Chronicles [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament), Merlin (1998)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/The%20Long%20Series
Summary: Raulin Clarke was as youthful as ever. Dreaming of slaying dragons and saving princesses was on his mind. But never, in his wildest dreams, did he think of meeting Merlin and becoming his apprentice. Now tasked with a new mission, Raulin must journey into the dragon's lair and snatch a book, capable of bringing characters to life.Alternate Universe.
Series: Prelude Series: Part 4 - The Raulin Clarke Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921120





	Raulin Clarke, Apprentice to Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own “Merlin”. “Merlin” belongs to Hallmark Channel and Arthurian Legends. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material—original characters, original locations, etc.—belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
>  **Inspiration for Fanfic:** Arthurian Legends. Medieval Era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first part of my Raulin Clarke Chronicles, part of my Prelude Series and my Long Series. :)
> 
> My OMC Raulin Clarke first appeared in my Item-Insertion Parody Anthology, the parody series that I started writing when I first made my account on Fanfiction.net. He didn’t show up until later in my fanfic, Readers’ Retribution, and it’s been a couple of years since I worked on my Item-Insertion Parody.
> 
> Well, Raulin is back and I want to flesh out his character more. So, while his backstory will come out more in this mini-series, his appearance in the Item-Insertion Parody stays the same. Now, the only question remains is: how did Raulin wind up in my Item-Insertion Parody? Where is his backstory?
> 
> So thrilling! :) Enjoy! :)

The fire was intense. Orangish-yellow flames burst through the room, setting the whole thatched house alight with the flames that kept springing up in the house.

Knights came in to observe the damage. The man of the house had been slammed by a loose board, sending him on fire and swiftly but surely dying from the blaze. The knights sprang into action, observing for themselves and searching for those family members who were still alive.

Vortigan was ruthless. And the knights knew it. But there were some knights who were still alive and not on Vortigan’s side. Vortigan already had issues with Merlin, the strange wizard who saw visions and whose magic could save lives.

The knights continued their search, hoping that someone in this house was alive. They had recently kicked out the farmers from trying to search the house for them. All the knights wanted was their peace and quiet, but this fire had stirred their attentions towards it.

It was here and now that the knights would find their prize in the wreckage of this burning household.

A baby let out a cry for help. A woman with blonde hair, frizzy and curly, and dressed in a red peasant’s dress, held onto her child. The knight that found her shook his head. He swiftly took the child from the woman’s hands, as another knight slew her on sight.

The knight left the household, as did a few other knights, right before the fires collapsed the household, killing whatever knights remained inside its hold.

The knight took off his leather helmet, revealing a man with curly, flowing, dark brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. His armor was deep purple, which suited him well. The knight looked at the child, knowing what to call him.

“You are Raulin Clarke. It is a proud, strong name given to me by my father. You will do well calling me dad now, son,” the knight said, presenting his surname as Clarke. He mounted his horse, taking the infant with him. “Come.” Clarke told his knights, “We ride for home.”

The knights cried out in triumph, following the knight Clarke out of the farmhouse and back to the castle, where they hoped they wouldn’t miss anything important over there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
